Naive?
by Ififall
Summary: Gotham/John-Paul Fanfiction. When Bruce Rapes John-Paul, he tries to buy off The McQueens.


**_A/N_**: Strong Language. Adult scenes. **Very Disturbing scenes.**

* * *

><p>After a fun night of Driving Practise. Bruce Wayne took his Jacket off and settled into bed. Bruce and his friends were too <strong>young<strong> to actually drive. But his Dad, Thomas, had brought Bruce and his friend practise **Bentley's**. His Dad had arranged to have their local area cordoned off. Just so that Bruce and his friends could have fun.

Could they do that in **Holly-Oaks?**

* * *

><p>Bruce <strong>knew<strong> that they could. The Wayne family could do **anything** that they wanted. He was Still buzzing, his legs were aching. He pulled his lap-top out and sat on the bed. Now it was common knowledge that Bruce was looking at Porn at night. He figured it was a guy thing. His friends talked about it all the time. Bruce was pretty sure that his Father knew. He was **very sure** that Alfred the Butler, knew.

Alfred dealt with all of the bills. The reason that his Dad didn't confront him about it, was because his Dad had no idea what he was actually** really** watching. At the age of Fifteen. Girls didn't really do anything for Bruce right now. He clicked on the "Private Pleasure" Site. He clicked straight on the "Head-master fantasy and put his ear-phones on.

* * *

><p>Now, Bruce would stare at the screen of Guy on Guy internet videos. He watched Dudes make out. Some-times they were nude. Most of the time the men were clothed. But Bruce, <strong>himself<strong> just watched. He wouldn't do anything.

"Don't do it" He told himself. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. He needed this for practise. his hard-on didn't amount to anything. He always, kept it silent. He never touched himself. He always kept it clean.

That is, until he met **John-Paul McQueen...**

* * *

><p>When the Bruce family came to Holly-Oaks, the first person that they saw was Mr Blake.<p>

"Patrick, long time no see" Bruce's Dad said.

"Thomas, Martha and little Bruce. It's a pleasure. Mr Blake always ignored Alfred, which Bruce didn't like, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Thomas I'm going to show you around Holly-Oaks. Bruce. If you'd like a little Tour around your new High school, I can give you the keys. If you promise to very responsible" Mr Blake said. Bruce nodded and Mr Blake found the keys shortly. Holly-Oaks High school. Didn't really impress Bruce, when he first saw it.

* * *

><p>Going inside it was a very normal, working class school.<p>

"No wonder he sent us here" Alfred said. "Mr Blake didn't want your Father to see this" he said. They walked around, occasionally ducking their heads in the pokey little class-rooms.

"How can Mr Blake be proud of this school. It's horrendous" Alfred said. Bruce shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Everyone has to make a..." Bruce's voice trailed off, as he saw someone in the class room. This stranger was clearly attractive, and writing something down on a piece of paper.<p>

"Master Bruce!" Alfred called.

"Yes Alfred I'm...here" Bruce said, he took one last look at the only Good thing in this school and walked away. When it came to his first Day at Holly-Oaks. Bruce was worried. But he needn't have been. As soon as his Dad drove to the school gates in his **customised Bentley,** all the boys gathered around him.

* * *

><p>"Is that yours?" Boys asked.<p>

"Is that Rented?" A cute Tomboy asked.

"What make is it?" They all asked. Mr Blake didn't need to introduce him. Pretty soon Bruce had become friends with the Roscoe Boy's Robbie, and Jason. Robbie's friend Finn was quiet at first.

* * *

><p>The attractive Guy that he'd seen in school first, did have a name though. It was Mr McQueen. Well, John-Paul McQueen. Bruce, liked it. Well he liked John-Paul's looks more than his name.<p>

To get John-Paul's attention, he'd act smarter in John-Paul's classes.

"So class...can you tell me, why Nate Diaz returned to the UFC for the same pay?" John-Paul asked in class one day.

* * *

><p>"Although Nate was making a living from his own gym. MMA Called to him Daily. He knew that he'd make more money if he stayed active his Sport" Bruce said.<p>

"Thank you Bruce. And Class, why does Miesha Tate deserve the next title shot? Robbie?" John-Paul asked.

"Fuck off Prick-licker" Robbie said. Bruce answered the question without raising his hand this time.

* * *

><p>Sir I think if Miesha Tate does beat Sara McMann. Tate absolutely deserves a title shot. She beat Nakai by Decision in Nakai's Home-Town of Japan. That was difficult. Going on someone elses' turf. McMann is an Olympian. A<strong> real<strong> one. So if Tate beats her. Tate has to get a Rematch" Bruce said. The bell rang. At lunch Robbie and Finn teased Bruce.

"What is it with you? Sucking up to McQueer?" Robbie asked.

"McQueer?" Bruce asked changing the subject. "Who the fuck says "Queer" anymore?"

* * *

><p>"Mate we call him a lot more than that" Finn said. And they were right. Bruce didn't take part in the abuse. But he helped with one prank. The Bucket, Prank. He'd just put Mayonnaise and stuff from his trash into the bucket. Robbie was the one that brought it into school. Finn was the one that filled the bucket with water.<p>

Finn stirred the food, Until the food became slime. Robbie got the chair. Finn was the one who stood on the chair, and put the Bucket at the top hinge of the door. Bruce cringed when John-Paul was splattered with gunge. The whole class laughed, and Bruce pretended to, but deep down he felt like shit. John-Paul couldn't get changed. He didn't have the time.

* * *

><p>So he taught them all covered in slime. By the time the lesson had ended, the slime had dried on him. Bruce told Robbie, he'd meet him later and stayed behind. Until he and his Favourite Teacher were alone. Bruce knew that it was weird, but wetness of John-Paul's shirt, turned him on.<p>

Mr McQueen I can get one of my Father's shirts, I don't live far" Bruce said.

"Bruce, that's very kind of you. But I'll go to lost property, Thank you" John-Paul said.

"You should stand up to them Sir" Bruce said.

* * *

><p>"Bruce you shouldn't shouldn't be hanging around with them" John-Paul said.<p>

"Really? Why?" Bruce said playing innocent.

"Because...Bruce...You're a very smart caring bright Boy. You can do better than _Robbie Roscoe and Finn O' Connor_" John-Paul said. Bruce walked towards John-Paul. He shakily raised his hand and put it on John-Paul's damp shoulder.

"We're **both** better" Bruce said. He looked at John-Paul. Then when he realised that he was staring at his Teacher. He walked out. Robbie and Finn called John-Paul so many names that it became normal after while.

* * *

><p>"Robbie, no chewing in class" John-Paul would say.<p>

"Fuck off arse-wipe" Robbie would say.

"Finn where's your Tie?" John-Paul asked.

"With your Sex offender boyfriend" Finn would say.

None of this affected Bruce's friendship with them. Bruce still hung out with them and didn't question them on **anything**. Until January...

* * *

><p>The weather was getting colder, but the Hatred for John-Paul was heating up. One night, Bruce saw John-Paul, Robbie and Finn arguing outside.<p>

He went downstairs and out into the alleyway to spy on them.

"If you tell the Old bill, I'll tell them you touched us up" Robbie said.

"Do what you want!" John-Paul shouted.

* * *

><p>"Robbie go!" Finn said.<p>

"Finn this is** your** shit. Dig yourself out of it" Robbie said. He walked away and Finn ran after John-Paul. In his Dark blue dressing gown, Bruce ran after them. For some reason John-Paul had went back to school.

Why?

* * *

><p>Bruce had to find out. When he finally found Finn, he was threatening John-Paul in his own Class-room.<p>

"I'm not gonna let a _Dirty Queer_ like you ruin my life" Finn said walking towards the Teacher. Bruce charged in, he didn't know what he was going to say...

"Finn, what the fuck?" Bruce said.

* * *

><p>"Bruce, fuck off, it's well past your Bed-Time mate" Finn said.<p>

"Finn you're the one that's **fucking off**. I've got Mr Blake on speed-dial" Bruce said.

"Have you fuck" Finn said. Immediately, Bruce got out his phone and started dialling a random number. He began a fake conversation as Finn stared at him in frustration.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mr Blake...I'm sorry...yes I know it's late. But Finn...Yes Finn O' Connor, he's..." Finn stormed off. He swore under his Breath and slammed the door. Bruce ran to the door and quickly locked it.<p>

"Mr McQueen are you okay?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. I Think after **_that,_** you can call me John-Paul" John-Paul said with a small smile. He sat down on a chair, and Bruce sat on a table.

"John-Paul, I really do know Mr Blake personally" Bruce said.

* * *

><p>"I know, Mr Blake made <strong>that clear<strong> when you first joined us" John-Paul said. Bruce nodded.

"You have to tell Mr Blake. This abuse is...is terrible" Bruce said.

"I'm an adult Bruce. You should go home now" John-Paul said. But Bruce wasn't listening. He went to the stationary cupboard and pulled out the UFC Champions revision books. He took out a pile of them and put them on the table.

* * *

><p>"Bruce, you can go, what are you doing?" John-Paul asked. Bruce looked in the books and showed John-Paul all the abusive language in them.<p>

"John-Paul do you think you deserve this?" Bruce asked turning the pages.

"Bruce go home"

"Look at these books John-Paul. Do you think that your students should be calling you an** "Aids Giver**, a **Pervy Queer**, and **A Faggot?"** Bruce asked.

* * *

><p>"I'm taking you home. Bruce I appreciate the concern. But I handle this" John-Paul said. The teacher got up and rolled his sleeves.<p>

"John-Paul I can handle it for you. My parents have money" Bruce said. John-Paul chuckled and Bruce became a little pissed off.

"Bruce...you're a sweet kid. Do you want to call your Parents? Actually I'll just walk you out" John-Paul said. He began walking, but Bruce cut off his path. It was exciting to finally be **this** close to John-Paul. John-Paul hadn't left the school to go home. He still smelt of the slime Bucket. But Bruce didn't care anymore.

* * *

><p>If Bruce wanted this, he had to make a move now...<p>

"John-Paul I don't want to be just **"Sweet"** I...like you. I want to **protect** you" Bruce said. He leaned forward. He had to pull John-Paul down towards him. He must have kissed John-Paul for about a Tenth of a second. Then John-Paul freaked out.

"Get out!" John-Paul shouted.

"Why?"

* * *

><p>"What do you think I am Bruce? Get out!" John-Paul shouted.<p>

"I thought...that we..." Bruce said.

"I'll have to talk to Mr Blake" John-Paul said.

"No John-Paul, let's talk..." Bruce said, but John-Paul cut him off.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing to talk about. Maybe you...You have be transferred somewhere else" John-Paul said. Broken, Bruce turned away. He started walking towards the door, when he saw the Paper-Weight on the side of table. He picked it up, with his back to John-Paul.<p>

"So you **don't** like me?" Bruce asked clutching the Paper -Weight.

"Just STOP! Just Go home" John-Paul said, for what seemed like the Fiftieth time. Bruce didn't think that he threw it that hard, but the Paper-Weight went flying. John-Paul landed on the ground with a thud. He was on his back at first.

* * *

><p>"So you want <strong>Finn and Robbie<strong> in your class? But you don't want me. But you'll keep Finn? Finn O' Connor hates you!" Bruce said. He kicked John-Paul in the stomach. John-Paul rolled onto his stomach He coughed and spluttered. Cringing in pain.

"If I'm leaving John-Paul. I'm not leaving without **something"** Bruce said. He leaned down and tapped the Teacher on the back. Impulsively, he lifted up John-Paul's shirt. He put his arms around John-Paul's waist. He unbuttoned John-Paul's trousers. He took them completely down. Then he tugged John-Paul's Boxer short's just below his arse.

* * *

><p>"Let's see what you've got to offer me John-Paul. As an apology for the way you've treated me tonight" Bruce said. He took his dressing gown off and put it on a table. He kicked John-Paul again. Then put a finger inside the teacher to keep him tense. This wasn't how Bruce wanted it to be.<p>

Bruce took his jogging bottoms down. It was disgusting, but He repeatedly spat in his hand. Once he had a small puddle of saliva, he smothered it over his dick. As he straddled John-Paul he rubbed himself against him until he became hard. The foreplay itself was better than the Sex. But it wasn't like Bruce didn't **try**.

* * *

><p>As he pushed himself in deeper, he tried to make conversation.<p>

**"Sir? Do you like it?"**

**"You can tell me if you don't. Do you want it harder?"** Bruce asked. Aware of how "Porno" those lines sounded. He went for another angle.

"**Can I kiss you...Sir?"** He asked. Still on top, he kissed John-Paul's clothed back. Only then, did his Teacher start to stir. He started to moan and Bruce didn't think it was out of praise.

* * *

><p>Bruce got up. He dressed himself. Bruce put his Dressing Gown on. He didn't like the awkwardness in the room, so he just grabbed the Paper-Weight and left.<p>

The next day John-Paul was called into School early by Mr Blake. "Mr McQueen Good Morning, Please come in" Mr Blake said. John-Paul noticed straight away that Bruce was in the room. He avoided his eyes and looked at the people that he assumed were Bruce's parents.

"I'm sure you know Bruce. These are Bruce's Parent's Thomas, and Martha Wayne" Mr Blake said. John-Paul nodded at the Wayne family. But he didn't shake their hands.

* * *

><p>"Mr McQueen, Our son, has been giving you Glowing Praise" Thomas Wayne said.<p>

"Well...Thank you Bruce" John-Paul said woodenly still looking at Bruce's Dad.

"To say Thank you, we've decided to donate money to **your** English Department. It's occasionally hard for Bruce to make friends. Because of you Mr McQueen, Bruce is fitting in. We can't Thank you enough for that" Bruce's Mother said. Patrick gave John-Paul the Cheque. John-Paul looked at it. But he couldn't see the numbers. His eyes were blurry.

* * *

><p>"Bruce would you like to take a Picture with Mr McQueen?" Mr Blake asked.<p>

"If Mr McQueen doesn't mind..." Bruce said. John-Paul stood up.

"I Just...umm..." He walked out walked along the corridor and leaned on the first wall that he saw. Moment's later Bruce came out and followed him. Before John-Paul could even think about running. The rich kid was right there. Beside him.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul. I hope that...last night stays between us" Bruce said. John-Paul said nothing.<p>

"I'm giving the school money. As a gift to you. To help us start over" Bruce said.

"I don't want your **Guilt money**" John-Paul snapped.

"Guilt? Why would I have guilt over consensual Sex?" Bruce asked.

* * *

><p>" Consensual <strong>SEX<strong>!" John-Paul shouted.

"Yes Consensual Sex. Keep your voice down. I'm only **Fifteen.** My Mother doesn't want that word around me. None of this would have happened if you just liked me back"

"Liked you back?" John-Paul asked.

"Yes, now what I'd really **like** is for you to stop this melodramatic Bullshit. John-Paul, walk in and take a picture with myself and **My cheque**. I'm giving you money. Show me some Gratitude" Bruce said.

* * *

><p>"Wow" John-Paul said.<p>

"John-Paul if you keep** disobeying** me, this is the tip of the Ice-Berg. I can make your life **very difficult**. Or, I can make it perfect. Now return to Mr Blake and make my parent's happy...**right now**" Bruce told him. John-Paul walked back into the room. Bruce stayed back. He moved into John-Paul's wall space. He told himself that he could get John-Paul, it would just take time.

"Master Wayne, your Teachers await" Alfred said.

* * *

><p>"Is John-Paul smiling?" Bruce asked.<p>

"John-Paul will do whatever you tell him to do" Alfred said.

"I hope so Alfred. John-Paul has been **invaluable** to me" Bruce said. Alfred patted the Teenager on the shoulder as they both went inside, for "**The Blake and McQueen"** picture time.


End file.
